


《爱无非看谁成茧》 04

by Muyuan_93



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyuan_93/pseuds/Muyuan_93
Summary: 莱瑟 非清水 涉及ABO世界观 有强迫情节 有生子情节 OOC预警
Kudos: 1





	《爱无非看谁成茧》 04

从很久很久以前的某个时刻起巨绿森林被黑暗侵蚀着，树木像生病一样，腐朽，干枯。树叶也不再具有色彩，布满了灰尘，暗淡无光。  
自那时，这座森林就被叫做幽暗森林。

森林的病态没有让森林中的精灵失去生气，他们依旧快乐的生活着，辛达精灵美妙的歌喉，西尔凡精灵的豪迈，从不会让这座森林寂寞。  
就像现在，辛达精灵围坐在一起吟唱，而不远处西尔凡精灵正在邀请伙伴跳上一曲。  
瑟兰迪尔坐在他的位置上不断鼓舞自己的孩子参与到精灵们的欢愉中，但都被莱戈拉斯拒绝了。  
莱戈拉斯有些郁闷，他并不喜欢宴会，尤其是将近月圆时期的宴会。

星空晚宴从另外一个角度来说也是促进精灵们感情的场合，欢愉的气氛里总少不了互相邀请作伴的精灵们，尤其是些即将进入发情期的omega们，大部分都会借着这个时刻向某位自己觉得合适的Alpha进行邀请。而作为森林中最高贵的两位精灵，莱戈拉斯和瑟兰迪尔从不会担忧没有精灵邀请。   
不过瑟兰迪尔的威严总让很多精灵望而却步，虽然还是有胆大前来邀请的，但也没有谁成功过。面对邀请瑟兰迪尔不会直接拒绝，只是一个微笑和看似没有诚意的一句抱歉，或者干脆一杯酒，这足以让前来邀请的精灵飘飘然的离开去寻找其他人。  
精灵们对瑟兰迪尔的邀请很多时候只是一种尝试，没谁觉得会成功但依旧无法阻止他们想要和王亲近的任何时刻，可莱戈拉斯就不一样了。  
比起高傲的王，他们的王子更温柔和体贴，未觉醒前就已经有很多邀请，更何况是现在已经觉醒完全成长的精灵王子。  
莱戈拉斯再次拒绝一位omega后终于没法再保持微笑了，他可没有他父亲那些拒绝花样，以前还能以没有觉醒当理由，现在只能干笑着不停道歉和拒绝，到最后耐心也用完了，莱戈拉斯沉着脸干脆躲远谁也都不理了。  
莱戈拉斯任性的行为在瑟兰迪尔看来就是个遇到喜欢的对象却次次受阻，最后一蹶不振的毛头小子。  
瑟兰迪尔笑着拿起酒杯，不动声色的观察宴会中的精灵们，他一定要找到那个让他孩子如此难过的精灵才行。

宴会的节奏到了最热闹的时候，酒也越喝越多，开始围到瑟兰迪尔身边的精灵也变多了，就算没机会和他们的王共舞，也不能错过可以给精灵王敬酒的机会啊。  
莱戈拉斯看着被包围起来的瑟兰迪尔不禁皱了皱眉，他的父亲似乎从上次发情后身体一直还没有恢复过来，他很担心瑟兰迪尔衰弱的精神力会让他自己被动进入发情期。  
这样的场合，这么多Alpha，他父亲的味道，那如同雨后冲刷过森林般醇厚的气味。仅仅是想象莱戈拉斯都无法忍受，翻腾的妒火几乎将他点燃。

莱戈拉斯的不满透过他的气息席卷至这个宴会，围在瑟兰迪尔身边的精灵更是被莱戈拉斯针对的重点，瑟兰迪尔透过众人看向不悦的莱戈拉斯，嬉闹声在莱戈拉斯蛮横的气息中慢慢静止。瑟兰迪尔歪了歪脑袋，确定莱戈拉斯的怒气是真的针对他这里，那种夹带着敌意的眼神让瑟兰迪尔不得不让围着的精灵们散去。  
精灵散去的那刻莱戈拉斯在瑟兰迪尔的注视下收敛自己的气息，偏开的金色脑袋拒绝了他父亲的探究和询问。  
“宴会继续。”瑟兰迪尔收起自己的微笑坐下，宣布宴会继续进行，刚刚他身边的精灵中有莱戈拉斯中意的精灵。瑟兰迪尔这样认定着，他举起酒杯默默地庆祝自己的英明。  
瑟兰迪尔长久的思考让莱戈拉斯不安起来，他暂时还不希望他的父亲过早知道他的心思，尤其是在他自己都还没有勇气真的开展追求前。

宴会过半，几近完全变圆的月亮高挂于空，高昂的歌舞声渐渐开始转为悠扬的低调。  
莱戈拉斯往嘴里抛着葡萄，随意的姿态与平时巡逻结束后同伙伴聚餐喝酒的样子几乎无差，很显然他已经忘记了瑟兰迪尔唠叨的‘优雅’。  
成双成对聚集在一起的精灵刺激着他们王子的幼小心灵，暧昧的调笑声更是让这位年轻气盛的王子气闷。  
哦！陶瑞尔竟然在陪omega跳舞！  
莱戈拉斯只不过随便的瞥了一眼就看到了最让他备受刺激的一幕。  
他最好的朋友，他父亲最信任的护卫队长竟然也找到了搭档！  
该死！什么时候他才能和他的父亲也像这些精灵一样亲密的共舞呢？  
莱戈拉斯咬了咬牙，把哀怨又热切的眼神投向了他们的王，他保证，只要瑟兰迪尔回头看他一眼，他就敢借着酒劲邀请他父亲共舞一支，虽然他根本没喝多少，但谁愿错过这美好的借口呢？

不过莱戈拉斯的愿望并没有实现，他发现他们的精灵王正斜靠在椅背上，神色看起来并不愉悦，甚至还有些苦闷。  
此时的瑟兰迪尔心里正在暗暗叫苦。很不幸的，舞会中某些omega和Alpha散发出来的气味的确刺激到他了。  
有时候瑟兰迪尔都不得不佩服自己臣民们对情爱的勇敢追求，在宴会这么密集的场合下选择释放气味出来。  
他强撑着坐起来，顺着鬓角流下的汗珠令他不由自主的手脚发抖，他的精神力还未恢复，偏偏又在这个场合下喝了不少烈酒。  
瑟兰迪尔觉得自己可能要快压制不住那股作祟的情欲了。  
维拉啊——瑟兰迪尔伸手撑住额头，从嘴里挤出一小声痛苦的叹息。

也许是莱戈拉斯对瑟兰迪尔的关注太多了，那一小声的声音也被他听进耳朵里，他再三考虑后还是走向瑟兰迪尔身边。  
莱戈拉斯刚到瑟兰迪尔身边，他就闻到了那个令他难以忘怀的味道，是春日里蓬勃的生命力。  
不过这比他记忆中的气味要淡许多，瑟兰迪尔还没有真的进入发情期，莱戈拉斯为此由衷的感谢，不然他自己也很难想象那个后果。  
“父亲？”莱戈拉斯蹲在瑟兰迪尔的身侧放轻声音叫到。  
莱戈拉斯身上的Alpha气息让瑟兰迪尔身体内的欲望翻腾的更加猛烈，他咬牙忍住快要脱口的声音往座椅中靠去，半响才开口道：“让加里安过来扶我回去。”  
莱戈拉斯很不满他心仪的omega在这个时刻却想寻求一位Beta的帮助，但他无权干涉一位王的决定。  
莱戈拉斯低声应下瑟兰迪尔的命令，顺从的为王寻找他们的总管大人。

远离精灵王和王子之间别扭的关系的加里安正在和一位精灵互相灌酒。对于并不存在发情期的Beta来说，聚会不放肆的欢闹喝酒就是浪费。  
精灵极好的视力让莱戈拉斯不用走到加里安身边也能看清楚他们总管大人通红的脸和快要睁不开的眼。很显然，加里安已经喝醉了。  
很好，加里安。我会想办法让父亲给你加工资。  
跑回瑟兰迪尔身边的莱戈拉斯已经在心里为加里安写加薪报告了。  
“父亲，我送您回去吧。加里安已经喝醉了。”  
莱戈拉斯扶上瑟兰迪尔的手，主动申请护送他们国王回去的任务。  
“不，再等一下……”瑟兰迪尔从莱戈拉斯的手心里抽出自己的手。  
会主动的靠近他的莱戈拉斯已经在瑟兰迪尔心里和献殷勤画上了等号，他下意识的想要拒绝莱戈拉斯。  
莱戈拉斯怀疑又担心的眼神却使得瑟兰迪尔没能把拒绝的话说出口。最终，他还是放弃了。  
瑟兰迪尔叹着气对莱戈拉斯的偏袒心做出了退让，“去找个可靠的交代下宴会的后续事情，然后再来扶我回去。”  
莱戈拉斯得到命令迅速站起来向陶瑞尔快步走去。  
他父亲没有拒绝他！原本已经做好会被拒绝的莱戈拉斯快要克制不住自己兴奋的心情了，没有拒绝是不是说明他和他的父亲是有机会往下发展的？  
莱戈拉斯已经能想象到瑟兰迪尔温柔的抚摸过他的脸颊并在他嘴边留下一个亲吻的样子。  
哦——维拉在上！无论是谁，快来帮帮他吧，他就要坠入爱河了！

莱戈拉斯满脸幸福的向陶瑞尔交代宴会后续事情，期间陶瑞尔所有的抱怨他都十分耐心的听完并还向他的好友表达了自己的安慰。  
不过之后莱戈拉斯就没办法再保持幸福的微笑了。因为他们的精灵王已经悄悄独自离开了，还顺走了半瓶多卫宁。  
他们精灵王的意志力和对酒的执着还真是出乎意料的高。  
莱戈拉斯双手插着腰无奈的笑声，他怎么会真的相信他们那位自我惯了的王能等他呢？  
莱戈拉斯顺着空气中瑟兰迪尔残留下的那点气味找去，他要向他的父亲发起声讨，他才刚成年，怎么可以这样伤害他单纯的心灵？！  
即将被儿子声讨的瑟兰迪尔正难得的抛弃个人形象。  
他甩掉自己的长靴，昂贵的外袍随意甩在地上，清澈的河水倒映着明亮的圆月和漫天星辰，瑟兰迪尔的双脚浸泡在冰冷的河水里，水花溅到长裤上，将深色的裤腿染湿紧贴在精灵王的皮肤上。瑟兰迪尔垂头叹息，他完全不在乎他全新的长裤这番折腾后是否还会被他再二穿，他现在只想离那些熏人的气味远点。  
河水慢慢冰退了瑟兰迪尔刚升起的那点欲望，现在，这位高贵的精灵王终于有喘口气的时间了。  
瑟兰迪尔举起被他顺手一起带来的多卫宁灌上一大口，庆祝自己成功击退了原始的欲望。

在林间小道上兜兜转转找了一圈的莱戈拉斯终于在河道边看见了他的父亲。  
不得不说他父亲‘躲起来’的地方真够隐蔽，要不是他细心留意瑟兰迪尔一路残留下那点气味，莱戈拉斯很大可能是找不到瑟兰迪尔藏身的地方。  
莱戈拉斯轻咳声从树丛中走出来，他嘴里还模仿着瑟兰迪尔的口吻，“身为国王这么有失形象，实在不像样子。哦——那些爱慕您的精灵们可得心碎死了。”  
瑟兰迪尔回过头看着莱戈拉斯，脸色平静的好像一开始就知道莱戈拉斯会找到他。  
对于莱戈拉斯的调侃瑟兰迪尔不大介意，他们父子之间已经很久没有开过玩笑了。他不介意偶尔做点不合规矩的事让莱戈拉斯发现，这应该能让他的孩子找回点尊严和优越感。  
“气息收的不错。不过你应该放缓你的呼吸，让自己完全融合进森林中。”  
瑟兰迪尔保持着扭头的姿势对莱戈拉斯指出他这次‘突然出现’的不足处。  
对瑟兰迪尔提出的不足莱戈拉斯无所谓的耸肩，“我是来找您，确保您的安全，又不是去杀敌。况且真的那么做了，您早就在我出声的前把我打倒在地了。”  
瑟兰迪尔嗤笑，“你要这么容易被打倒，就早点回训练场重新找个精灵教导你吧。”  
“当然不会。而且还有谁能比您教的更好？”  
莱戈拉斯来到瑟兰迪尔身边坐下，喝空的酒瓶被瑟兰迪尔扔在一旁，星光在瓶身上折射出五彩的光点。  
莱戈拉斯的目光从空掉的酒瓶挪到瑟兰迪尔脸上，时光对精灵是仁慈的。百年的光阴也不足以在他们眼角嘴边留下任何痕迹，同样，这也是残忍的。当所有的人与物都消陨后，精灵依旧是永恒的，像巍峨的山峰，永远孤独的存在着。  
无限的寿命让时间变成了最不值钱的东西，太多太多的光阴可以让他们去挥霍，百年的时光在他们眼中也不过是眨眼一瞬而已。  
年轻的精灵还不能够明白失去的感觉，但瑟兰迪尔明白。  
失去让瑟兰迪尔愈发珍惜他身边的人，也让这位孤独的精灵王足够害怕失去。

“莱戈拉斯，快看那颗星星。”瑟兰迪尔仰头望着天空感叹，他已经很久没有放松的仰望星空了。  
他有太多的事需要处理，盘踞在森林中邪恶力量和沉重的琐事压得这位国王无法放空自己去单纯的欣赏什么，那怕是颗星星。  
满天的星辰对莱戈拉斯没有吸引力，这样的夜空他看过无数次，他现在只想好好的看着瑟兰迪尔，嗅着还没完全消失的味道，属于瑟兰迪尔的味道。  
莱戈拉斯觉得满足，这个精灵属于他。  
过去是他的，现在是他的，将来，也会只属于他的精灵。

“ADA，我爱你。”莱戈拉斯凝视着瑟兰迪尔的侧脸如此说。  
表达爱意对年轻的王子是生分的，脸颊通红的像喝多的醉汉。莱戈拉斯蔚蓝色的眼睛满怀期待的望着瑟兰迪尔，希望得到同样的爱。  
“我知道，我也同样爱你，我的孩子。”瑟兰迪尔搂过莱戈拉斯的肩膀，让他最心爱的孩子靠在他的心口上确切的感受他的爱。  
不，您不知道！莱戈拉斯在心底呐喊。  
瑟兰迪尔的味道充斥了他整个鼻腔，他像被揉进了他父亲的身体中一样。  
我爱您，比所有人都爱您。  
他抱紧了这个不会明白他心意的迟钝父亲，带着所有的期望去吻他父亲的侧脸。  
愿维拉听见我可怜的心声，将您赐予我吧。


End file.
